


So Much Unlike

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Lots Of Sad, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the incident, Nishinoya hasn't been acting like himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Unlike

**Author's Note:**

> Sensitive topics, such as miscarriage.
> 
> Follow up fic.

“Is she okay?” Nishinoya asked as Asahi entered their bedroom.

“Yeah, but I think she misses you.” Asahi sat down on the bed, he reached out and set a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder, “She can smell you on me, and because you’re not there, she’s been a little a cranky.”

Nishinoya sighed, he sat up, still looking pale and so much unlike himself. Three days ago he had suffered a miscarriage, and hadn’t been feeling well since then. The pain was more emotional than physical at this point, despite him having lost quite a bit of blood when it happened.

The thought of his daughter brought a small smile to his face, he hadn’t been able to spend much time with her since he returned home from the hospital. Asahi had been doing everything, and without a complaint.

Asahi had been doing everything.

Changing her diapers.

Feeding her.

Bathing her.

Keeping the house clean.

Everything.

On his own.

Nishinoya pulled his legs up to his chest, he pressed his face into his knees and started sobbing.

“Yuu…” Asahi reached out and stroked his omega’s hair. A raging tornado of emotion tugged at their bond, and all of it came from Nishinoya. Nishinoya had such high expectations of himself that it sometimes becomes so overwhelming, especially in times like this. He felt so horrible for making Asahi do everything on his own.

“You should leave – and you’re doing everything because I –,”

“What? No, no, I’d never…” Asahi felt his heart shatter when he heard Nishinoya even suggest that he leave. He wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Nishinoya cried into his alpha’s chest, damping his shirt with his tears, Asahi leaned down and kissed him on the head, “You just need time to rest. And I don’t want to hear you say you’re sorry for what happened because it wasn’t your fault.” Asahi kissed him again, and began crying himself, he hated seeing Nishinoya so despondent, “I love you and I’ll do whatever you need me to do while you get better. Please, Yuu, all you need to do right now is rest.”

Nishinoya peered up at Asahi, he reached up and wiped away his tears, “I don’t think I can give you anymore kids.”

There wasn’t a medical reason for Nishinoya to not have more kids, the doctor had told him he could try again as soon as his next heat hit. However, the fear of miscarrying again left Nishinoya anxious, he didn’t want to risk reliving the pain of losing another child. He didn’t want to experience the agony of being so hopeful one day and then having it all taken away the next.

Asahi didn’t want Nishinoya to go through such horror again.

“You don’t have to,” Asahi said, pressing a tender kiss to his omega’s head, “You’ve done more than enough, okay?”

Nishinoya didn’t say anything back, trembling, he folded himself tightly against Asahi’s chest. He listened to thumping of his alpha’s heartbeat, and the soft hitching of his breaths as he weeped. Sitting up, Nishinoya pressed a shaky kiss on Asahi’s jaw and another one on his lips. Asahi shuddered from such a quaking touch and sobbed into Nishinoya’s shoulder as he tightened his embrace, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Tightly holding onto each other, the pair managed to doze off for a few hours only to be startled awake by their daughter’s wailing cry.

Nishinoya immediately untangled himself from Asahi, and noticed, “She sounds hungry, hey, so what have you been feeding her?”

“It’s like a powder milk mix,” Asahi explained as he stood from the bed, “Your mom told me to buy it but I don’t think Aya likes the stuff to much.”

“Let me feed her.” Nishinoya suggested with a smile, he was starting to look like himself.

Asahi smiled back and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll bring her in here for you.”

Minutes later, Asahi walked into their room, he was holding Aya in a way so that she could see Nishinoya the second they entered.

“Aya!” Nishinoya called her name, and as soon as she saw him, she squealed and started kicking her legs excitedly. Nishinoya laughed, as he took her from Asahi, she squealed again and reached her arms out to him, “Oh, what are you wearing? Are you a little frog?” he commented on her frog onesie, and then kissed her on the cheeks, “I missed you! I missed you!”

Asahi felt as if he might start crying again, it had been so long since he had seen Nishinoya act so warmly, like himself. Asahi slid into bed next to Nishinoya and wrapped an arm around his omega’s shoulders. Nishinoya lifted his shirt and allowing Aya to latch onto his nipple, he looked up at Asahi and said, “Thank you for taking care of her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aya is the only one of their children that was actually planned. Rai and their two other children were all ‘accidents’.


End file.
